leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Shipping:OldrivalShipping
---- OldrivalShipping (Japanese: グリブル GuriBuru) is the name of the pairing of and of the Pokémon Adventures . Despite not having as much flirtatious behaviour as Red and Green, this pairing is one of the more popular ships due to the emergence in popularity of SpecialShipping. However, some consider this as a crack ship. Evidence *''Round 27, Kalling Kadabra'' :When Blue and Green first meet, Green remarks that he is cute. Blue, taken aback by the strange girls, ignores her and runs straight into a barrier that surround Saffron City. *''Round 179, The Last Battle XIII'' :When Green falls off , Blue comes to the rescue and saves her from falling to her death. Green thanks him, showing a sweatdrop (as a sign of embarrassment of falling off). *''Round 289, Surprised by Sneasel'' :When Blue is hurt badly, Green starts to tease him about his Pokédex, and hands him her own. After uttering "pesky girl", Blue collapses into Green's arms as she cries out in alarm. :*This was localized entirely differently in the ViZ version, where Blue's lines are changed to "You're always the MVP to me, you know." *''Round 300, Right on Time, Rhydon'' :After Silver comes to accept Giovanni as his father, Blue goes off stating that Red used to hold him back, but due to recent events, he has been holding him back as he had been clouded in judgment after his grandfather had been kidnapped. Blue asks after going into the importance of family, "You understand this feeling, right Green?" *''Round 302, Phew for Mew'' :As Blue complements Silver, Green is shown smiling. Whether Green is smiling because she is touched by Blue's kindness, or that she is proud of Silver, is up to the readers speculation. *''Round 302, Phew for Mew'' :Green states it's a reunion of Pokedex holders, and Blue is the only one who answers her in words. Trivia *Blue has a habit of calling Green names like "obnoxious girl and "noisy woman"; he has never treated any other girl like this before. **Some supporters choose to use this as basis for the old "girl and boy hate each other, but still like each other" relationship. *Blue and Green are the only main Pokémon Adventures characters whose names were changed for the English translation. This is due to the complexity of Generation I's game releases; in Japan, Red Version was paired with Green Version (leaving Blue as the third), while in the rest of the world, Red was paired with Blue (and there was no Green). Since she was not Red's rival, the translators did not see it fitting that she have her name be that of Red's "rival version". This name change is present in both the VIZ Media and Chuang Yi translations. *Due to ViZ's localization on changing Blue's lines to be overall more accepting of Green, fans were not pleased as it changes the core of his character. **Furthermore, these localization changes also alter a crucial moment for rival ship, LuckyShipping by making Green state that Red did the things he did because he brave rather than doing it for her sake. ja:グリブル